Bullworth Academy
thumb|300px|Jimmy wird vor dem Hauptgebäude festgenommen Die Bullworth Academy ist eine Internatsschule, die sich in der Stadt Bullworth befindet. Sie wird von Dr. Crabblesnitch angeführt. Schulinformationen Die Schule befindet sich in Neuengland, die Stadt orientiert sich an Connecticut. Die Schule ist im neo-gothic Design gebaut und präsentiert das Fettes College in Edinburgh, Schottland. Laut Jimmy Hopkins hat die Schule den schlechtesten Ruf im ganzen Land. Die Schule besteht aus neun Hauptgebäuden. Der Jungenschlafsaal, der Mädchenschlafsaal, die Bibliothek, der Autoshop, Harrington Haus, die Turnhalle, das Jock-Speicherhaus und das Observatorium. Zwar existieren andere Gebäude, jedoch spielen sie keine Rolle im Spiel. Außerdem gibt es ein Footballfeld und es werden neun Fächer unterrichtet: Kunst, Biologie, Chemie, Englisch, Erdkunde, Sport, Mathe, Musik, Fotografie und Werkunterricht. Zwar gibt es auch Räume für Hauswirtschaft und Geschichte, jedoch werden diese Fächer nie unterrichtet. Mathe, Erdkunde, Biologie und Musik werden erst verfügbar, wenn man Bully: Die Ehrenrunde hat. Die Schule hat 60 Schüler, nicht mitgezählt die Präfekten. Am Ende wird Gary Smith rausgeschmissen und Zoe Taylor wieder aufgenommen, weshalb sich die Anzahl wieder ausgleicht. Außerdem wird sie von 4 Cliquen beherrscht: die Nerds, die Preps, die Greaser und die Jocks. Zwar sind die Bullies auch eine Clique, jedoch haben sie kein Interesse daran, beliebt zu sein. Es gibt auch Non-Clique-Schüler und Lehrkräfte. Die Tore der Schule sind zu Beginn des Spiels verschlossen, jedoch öffnen sie sich nach einiger Zeit und geben Teile von Bullworth frei. Gelände Das Gelände der Schule nimmt insgesamt 16% der Stadt ein. Es liegt südlich, ziemlich zentral auf der Karte. Östlich davon liegt Blue Skies Industrial Park und der Strand weiter westlich liegt in Old Bullworth Vale. Die nördlichsten Gebäude sind die zwei Schlafsäle. Das Hauptgebäude ist das größte Gebäude auf dem Campus. Von dort aus liegen der Autoshop und der Parkplatz im Westen und die Bibliothek im Osten. Südlich vom Hauptgebäude gibt es einen Hinterhof mit einem Brunnen. In der Mitte des Brunnens steht eine Statue vom Schulmaskottchen. Westlich des Brunnens liegt Harrington Haus und östlich erreicht man die Garagen mit dem Autoshop, der auch wesentlich viel Platz einnimmt. Dort begegnen sich meistens Schüler verschiedener Cliquen, weshalb es hier oft zu Schlägereien kommt. Dr. Crabblesnitch's Büro überblickt diesen Bereich. Weiter südlich findet man dann die Sporthalle und das Footballfeld. Das Footballfeld grenzt an das Observatorium mit einigen Gängen nach Blue Skies Industrial Park. Wappen und Motto Das Wappen kann man auf der Hülle des Spiels sehen. Das Motto der Schule lautet: Quarterly, I azure a fist affronty; II or a serpent azure erect; III or a rat azure statant reversed; IV azure a cranium or affronty; for a Crest, a bull's head or; for Supporters, dexter and sinister leaves or. Liste der Orte auf dem Campus *Werkstatt *Jungenschlafsaal *Footballfeld *Mädchenschlafsaal *Sporthalle *Harrington Haus *Bibliothek *Hauptgebäude *Observatorium *Parkplatz Trivia *Die Schule wird in Grand Theft Auto IV in der TV-Serie I’m Rich gezeigt, was vermuten lässt, dass das Spiel in der selben fiktionalen Welt existiert wie Grand Theft Auto IV. *Während Kapitel 1 bleiben die Schultore durchgehend verschlossen. Zwar gibt es keine vernünftige Erklärung dafür, aber vielleicht wollte Rockstar Games, dass sich der Spieler erst mit der Steuerung und dem Gameplay vertraut machen soll. en:Bullworth Academy Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Gebäude auf dem Schulhof